A Christmas story
by the free time writer
Summary: The Titans are spending Christmas. What more can I say?Pairings: TerraBB, slight RobStar


**A Christmas story**

_Ahh, the good time of Christmas, the season of giving when everyone is well-spirited and the hearts are filled with joy, because is a time to spend with the family and all the loved ones, a time when…_

"DUDE! I said it, I'm not eating turkey!" yelled Beast Boy.

"You don't actually think we're eating _tofu_ in Christmas, do you?" said Cyborg.

_(Sigh) A time when we presence the usual turkey versus tofu fight in the market…_

"It's Christmas, we eat _turkey _in Christmas." Said Cyborg, while putting the turkey in the shopping car.

"Fine." Said Beast Boy, crossing his arms around his chest. "But I'm not eating it."

"Here, problem solved." Said Terra, she approached and put a tofu-made turkey in the shopping car.

"You're amazing." Said Beast Boy, with hearts in his eyes.

"What?"

"Uh…I mean…thanks?" he said, embarrassed.

"Ok, now, sodas…turkey…tofu turkey…ice cream with chocolate cake for dessert…" said Cyborg. "We got everything for the Christmas dinner." Robin, Starfire and Raven appeared.

"We have found the Christmas lamps." Said Starfire.

"Good." Said Beast Boy. "Next step, tree."

_Finding the right tree, between loads of options, it's a complicated task. The perfect tree is neither too big nor small. The titans sure will choose wisely…_

"Hey, what about this one?" said beast Boy.

"It's too big." Said Robin.

"You said "find a tree near six feet tall."". said Beast Boy.

"Exactly. This one is twelve feet tall."

…_Or not._

"C'mon, why can't we take this one?" said Beast Boy.

"We don't need a tree that big." Said Robin, getting annoyed.

"Robin's right, there's not enough space in the common room for it." Said Raven.

"Why do you always take the fun of everything?" complained Beast Boy.

"Excuse me?" they said in unison.

"Heh…I mean…"

"Guys, guys! Don't argue and ya'll see what I found." Said Cyborg. He pointed at a tree, eight feet tall, covered by snow. "Wat'cha think?"

"Perfect." Said Robin.

"Cool!" said Terra.

"Glorious!" said Starfire. "Let us take it to the car."

"I still prefer the other one." Mumbled Beast Boy.

_Now at the Tower, our friends are decorating the tree and the common room. _

The titans finished decorating the tree. Now there was just one thing missing…

"'Kay, who wants to put the star on the tree?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy jumped off of the couch.

"Me, I want to! Please?"

"Would you stop acting like a five year old?" said Raven.

"I think Terra should do it." Said Robin.

"Me?"

"Yeah, it's your first Christmas here, you should do it." He handed her the star.

"Okay then." She smiled.

"Let me help you." Said Beast Boy. He morphed into a small giraffe and lifted her up. She put the star on the top of the tree and Beast Boy put her down, before morphing back into human form.

"Thanks, BB." She said, smiling. He blushed. She briefly looked at the ceiling, then looked again, raising an eyebrow. "Wait a second…who put mistletoes _all over the ceiling_?" she said.

"I didn't." said Robin.

"Me neither." Said Cyborg.

"I surely did not." Said Starfire."

"You sure know I didn't." said Raven. Everyone looked at Beast Boy.

"Me? Nah…why would you think that?" he said nervously.

"We know you did." Said Cyborg.

"I have no reason to do that." He said.

"Yes you have, and it's named Terra." Said Cyborg, grinning. Terra looked at Beast Boy and both blushed in a deep shade of red.

Robin and Starfire giggled.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Said Cyborg. "'Cause I know you so liked the mistletoe thing." He grinned. They blushed as well.

_The turkey (and the tofu turkey) were put in the oven. Hours passed and finally, after enjoying dinner, midnight came._

"Present time!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy. He ran towards the tree and the pile of presents under it, followed by the other titans. (Who didn't run and act like a five year old, of course) He started to search through the pile of presents.

"Anxious to find yours?" asked Terra, she went near him.

"Actually not." He said. Then he found it, a small box involved in green paper. "I kinda…bought you something." He said, blushing. Then handed her the box.

"You did?" she said, surprised. She took the paper off and opened the box, inside was a golden necklace with a heart shaped locker. She opened the locker and, inside of it, was a picture of her and Beast Boy. **(AN: The one of her hugging him as a puppy.)**

"Beast Boy…you didn't have to…" she said.

"Yes I did." He said. Then he helped her put the necklace around her neck. They smiled at each other.

"Don't think I forgot you." She said. She grabbed a box from the pile and handed him. He opened it and inside was a…key?

"Um…what am I supposed to do with this?" he asked.

"Use it to turn your new scooter on." She said. His jaw dropped.

"No way."

"Yes way." She said, giggling.

"But how did you…"

"I have my sources." She said.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" he exclaimed.

"Because of the scooter?" she asked.

"No, because you're here with me." He said, blushing.

"Mistletoe." She said, pointing at the ceiling. He looked up. They both blushed.

"C'mon BB, give her a kiss!" said Cyborg. Beast Boy blushed harder. Terra pecked him on the lips. He soon was dizzy with love (literally).

Everyone giggled (even Raven). Robin had his arm around Starfire's shoulder.

"Well, I guess this is merry Christmas, ya'll!" said Cyborg smiling.

_Ahh, love and friendship in Christmas, everything can happen in such a happy season, everyone enjoys the company of their loved ones. It's the time of the year when family and friends are the most important thing, when…_

"Wait a second, which turkey did you take of the oven?"

**-x-**

**Did you like it?**

**Well, merry Christmas, everyone!**

**The free time writer.**


End file.
